


Silver Lining

by Envytastic



Series: Kuroken Week 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envytastic/pseuds/Envytastic
Summary: Day 5 of kuroken week 2017: Pets / Bakery (AU)“Why do you look pregnant with a very wriggly baby?”“Kenma shhh.”“Kuro. What. Is. That?”“Kenma don’t be angry.”“Tetsuro.”





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Very dialogue heavy. I wrote this in one sitting unlike the other ones. The name Cha-Cha is as mentioned, a Monster Hunter character, but the other thing is, the pup has brown spots, brown is chaiiro in Japanese. I feel like Kuroo wouldn't name a pet the standard names like Hana, or Yuki or something and come up with something stupid instead.

It was a particularly rainy day, one of those days where Kenma liked to do nothing more than sit at home with fuzzy socks, a hot cup of cocoa and a god game. With winter coming, the skies darkened way faster, throwing him off. It was only five pm and it already seemed like eight pm. His classes had ended early, having him soaked in the afternoon downpour. First thing he did when he got home was shed his clothes, changed into his thermal pajamas, cranked up the heating, ignored Kuroo complaining about the high gas bills in his mind, and flopped down, Monster Hunter 4 in his hands and the TV playing white noise in the background.

Yes, this was nice. He loved Kuro but sometimes he just needed peace and quiet. Except with a boyfriend like Kuroo one could not have peace and quiet. The door slammed loudly, signaling the entry of his partner. The movements were frantic and hurried, before he knew it, the tall adolescent was standing in the middle of the room, waterlogged, black unruly hair down and sticking to his face. That was to be expected with this weather, what Kenma did not expect however,

“Why do you look pregnant with a very wriggly baby?”

“Kenma shhh.”

“Kuro. What. Is. That?”

“Kenma don’t be angry.”

“ _Tetsuro._ ”

The wriggling revealed itself as a small puppy, it’s fur white with brown spots on the body and face, and very wet. The dog shook it’s fur, splashing water everywhere. “Kuro!” Kenma screeched, jumping up to avoid being hit, in vain.

“Stop that pup.” The dog stopped and sat on its haunches, panting and looking at Kuroo. “Look Kenma, he listens.”

“I don’t care! Take it back where you got it from. Our apartment doesn’t even allow for pets, how did you even managed to get that thing in?”

Kuroo sat down on the couch, next to Kenma who was still standing on the furniture. “I was on my way home when I heard this little girl whining. She was so wet and leaving her might’ve killed her. Besides, we’ve been talking about a child lately, haven’t we?” Kuroo held out his hand and wriggled his fingers to attract the puppy to him. It worked, as the canine trotted over and started licking his fingers.

Kenma sighed and sat down, legs crossed so as the dog wouldn’t be able to reach them. “Kuro we have never talked about kids before and nor will we. We could get into trouble should the landlord find out. Please this is stressing me out too much, bring it to the pound or something.”

Kuroo sighed, leaning against Kenma, eyes still on the pup who was exploring their living room now. “Ken-babe, you know what happens to dogs who don’t get adopted within a week. I can’t possibly live with the guilt of knowingly letting Cha-Cha die.

“Cha-Cha? You already named it?”

“Her, Kenma. She has _brown_ spots and I thought you’d like it if she was named after a MonHun character.”

Kenma pushed Kuroo off of him. “There is nothing I like about this situation Kuro. What if we get kicked out? I don’t want to go back to my parents’ house.” Kenma grumbled.

Kuroo had an answer for everything. “We’ll go to my mom’s house.”

“That’s worse.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kenma may be the love of his life but he was feeling a little insulted. Kenma sunk into the coach with a groan.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love your mother to death, she just likes to get... _involved_.”

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders; okay he had to give Kenma that. His mom was fine with their relationship, she was just a little _too_ curious. That’s the reason he wanted to move out as fast as he could. “As long as you don’t make a scene out of this, no one will find out.” Kuroo said as he picked up the pup near his feet. “Look at her, isn’t she the cutest?” He started the coo and all Kenma could do was make faces.

“She stinks.”

“She does.” The taller hopped off the couch and put the dog down. “I should go to the petshop to get some supplies. I’ll wash her when I get back. Kenma, I never as much of you, but could you _please_ look after her till I get back? Taking her out may risk her being seen by the other tenants or the landlord.

Kenma grimaced as he looked at the pup, who was trying to swat at her own tail. Kuroo had been so good for him always, perhaps if Kenma agreed and Kuroo had his fill, they could hand her over to the pound or find a new owner or something. Surely the man would realize keeping the dog was impossible in their situation? “Fine.” Kenma agreed with a sigh. “I’m not happy about it though.”

Kuroo was, he took a long step towards Kenma, grabbed his face and bowed down to kiss him sloppily on the lips. “Thank you darling, love you!” Just like that, he was out of the house, leaving him with the dog. Said dog was now staring at Kenma and _whining_.

“What?” Kenma asked the beast. The pup whined louder and lied down, rolling over, looking up and Kenma. Kenma did not know dog. “What do you want?” He asked again, lost on what the dog could possibly want. He started thinking of babies. Babies cried when either they were hungry or had a dirty diaper, he vehemently hoped it wouldn’t be the latter one. He was _not_ going to clean poop.

The puppy rolled over, stood back on all fours and barked. Kenma jolted, afraid the dog was heard by one of their neighbors. The walls were thin and they had learned it the hard way when they decided to break in their new bed and house. Both the landlord and them were embarrassed beyond believe.

“Ssshhh!” Kenma sushed hardly. It only caused the dog the whine louder. Kenma quickly googled what dogs could eat of human foods and hurried to the kitchen. The simple thing on the list he had was bread. He tore off a piece and offered it to the dog, just plain white bread. The pup stopped it’s whining and sniffled the food before gobbling it up. Kenma grimaced as its tongue touched his hand, despite that, the dog was quiet. He was grateful the dog didn’t have to go, already lamenting the fact that this dog has to be walked, thus their chance of being discovered greater. He sighed as he offered pieces of bread to the dog. He really wondered what Kuroo was thinking.

The pup filled, Kenma sat back on the couch, too anxious to play games or watch tv. The dog just walked around their living room, sniffing things and barking on occasion. Kenma would flinch every time the dog made any sort of sound, he swore this was bad for his heart. “I hate you.” He told the dog. His reply was the dog flopping down and showing Kenma her belly.

An hour later, Kuroo returned with arms full of bags. The pup barked and wagged her tail as she greeted Kuroo at the door. “Be quiet Cha-Cha.” Kuroo whispered, theatrically putting his finger to his lips. The dog seemed to understand and trotted back into the living room. Kuroo followed and saw Kenma right where he left him, sitting cross-legged on the couch, expression just as sour. “I’m back.” Kuroo called, placing the bags down on the floor and sitting beside them, taking out thing after thing.

Kenma wanted to slap him. They were already starving students and here he was buying ridiculous unnecessary things. Just food would’ve been enough but no, Kuroo bought toys, snacks, a leash, a bed, the a very big bag of kibble and a collar with a bone shaped tag. Seeing Kenma’s extremely bitter face, he shot him a reassuring smile.  “Don’t worry, I called mom, she paid for these.” That made things better but Kenma was still not pleased with the whole situation. “Kenma, can’t you _please_ try not to hate this?” Kuroo asked exasperated. He knew Kenma was a grump but this was upsetting.

Kenma sighed, relenting the saltiness he felt. “This just isn’t the right situation for a dog Kuro. We both go to uni, what is this dog going to do then? What if it cries and barks and gets found out? How are you going to smuggle it in and out every day? It’s just impossible.”

“Don’t be so negative Kenma.”

“I’m not being negative, I’m being realistic.” He sighed. “I know you likes dogs, but just... not now okay?”

“Kenma as I said, this little creature was there trembling. Surely she would’ve died of hypothermia should I have left her. I waited and no one picked her up, everyone just walked passed her. I had no choice.”

Kenma huffed. “Trying to be the bad boy with a soft side by saving a helpless animal? So cheesy Kuro.”

Kuroo’s whole demeanor brightened. “You think I’m a bad boy?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“You just said so!”

“I said trying. Kuro went to college prep classes, is a chemistry freak and read to the elderly as extra curriculum.”

“Kenma is so harsh.”

“He also has a ridiculously big heart.”

“Kyuun~”

“Stop that.”

Kuroo laughed, rubbing the belly of the pup. “It’ll work out Ken, and if it doesn’t, I’ll butter up the land lord. You know old ladies can’t resist me.”

“Gross.”

Kuroo snickered, he blew a kiss towards Kenma, who just waved it off. Kuroo however, did not miss the light blush on Kenma’s cheeks. He then turned his attention to the puppy and looked serious. “Listen up Cha-Cha. Your mother and I have school during the day. I have an important mission for you, be quiet during the day okay? It is imperative that you do so soldier. Now, you go explore your new base again, I have important business to discuss with the captain of our operation.” Kuroo told the dog as he stood up.

“Which is?” Kenma asked. Kuroo dropped himself on the couch, making Kenma bounce.

“Cuddling.” He replied, pulling Kenma towards him.

“Have I told you how lame you are?”

“Only twenty times today.” Kuroo laughed. Kenma let out a chuckle of his own, burrowing into Kuroo’s side. The couple watched the puppy run here and there, chasing after lights and dust. The creature soon found some of the toys that Kuroo had bought him and started to chew on a bone. Thankfully Kuroo had been sensible enough not to buy a squeaky toy.

The rest of the evening went by in relative peace. After dinner, Kuroo had lounged on the couch, head pillowed by Kenma’s thighs as he read the chapters he had to for his classes. Kenma was relaxed enough to enjoy his games, the puppy snoozing away on her new tasteful (gaudy) pink cushion.

Kenma started to yawn, causing Kuroo to shut his book and sit up. “Kenma, bed.” He requested. Kenma hummed his consent and the two walked to their room. Changing, they went into bed but Kuroo had no intention to sleep yet.

“Lemme smash.”

“I am going to kick Bokuto for ever showing you that video.”

“It’s funny.” Kenma had to admit that it was. They hadn’t been intimate in a while and he his classes started in the afternoon so he went with it, he turned around from the spoon and started kissing Kuroo. His partner returned it fervently, things started to heat up when they heard scratching and whining at the door. “Cha-Cha, shoo girl, daddy’s busy.”

The whining didn’t cease, it increased. “Kuro this is turning me off.”

“We’ll just let her in, she’s probably feeling lonely.”

“That’s a deal breaker.” Kuroo groaned but nonetheless stood up to let the pooch in. The pup circled the bed and jumped on, settling on the foot of the bed. Kuroo sighed curling his arms around Kenma’s waist again. It was true, no more sex after you have children.

Weeks passed by and Kenma was warming up to the pup. She had been surprisingly obedient of Kuroo’s stupid order and was calm when they were gone. She would sleep throughout most of the morning and afternoon and get hyper when either of them got home. Whilst Kenma had accepted the dog not going away anytime soon, he still wasn’t fond of her. She was just so slobbery and active that it overwhelmed him. Well, he has never been good with animals to begin with.

“Hey.” He greeted the puppy awkwardly as he sidestepped the dog to put down his bag in the bedroom. The dog whined but did not follow him as usual. She kept lying on the hideous pink cushion, whining. That didn’t sit well with Kenma. He had noticed a dwindling energy in her demeanor but he knew too little about dogs to know what it could be. He should tell Kuroo when he gets home. Maybe she was just hungry. He poured some of the kibble and water in the bowls and placed them in front of her. Cha-Cha looked away. “Cha-Cha?” Kenma asked as the puppy wouldn’t eat or drink. Kenma swallowed. He petted the head of the pup and felt that she felt extremely hot to the touch. Kenma knew little about dogs, but he knew this was bad. He quickly looked up the nearest veterinarian and scooped up the dog.

Of course she would get sick. This was a dog found on the streets. No way was an owner going to pay to vaccinate a dog and then throw it out on the streets. He ran to the nearest train station, getting a lot of stares for carrying a seemingly dead dog in his arms. Inside, he was freaking out. What if she died? Kuroo would be devastated. It doesn’t take long for his idiot to emotionally bond with dogs.

In the train he tried to calm his nerves. It would be okay. She would survive. Maybe it was just pneumonia since she was out in the rain for so long when Kuroo found her. It was pretty cold out. The veterinarian wasn’t far from the train station. He barged in, startling some of the clients and ran to the desk, showing the limp dog in his arms. The vet assistant saw the gravity of the situation and immediately ushered him into an examination room, placing the pup on the examination table. He took a seat in one of the chairs there and called Kuroo.

When Kenma called, one would know it was dire since Kenma never called, too uncomfortable to talk over the phone.

_“Kenma? What’s wrong?”_

All his anxieties hit him like a sack of bricks. “Cha-Cha... she... I came as fast as I could... Kuro what if she doesn’t make it?”

Kuroo was silent for a minute. _“Kenma. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened.”_

Kenma nodded, though  Kuroo couldn’t see. He did as was instructed and took a deep breath. “Cha-Cha was very lethargic and wouldn’t eat and then she felt so hot. She wasn’t reacting and I brought her to the vet.” Kenma told, nerves barely under control.

_“Which vet Kenma? I’ll be there as fast as I can.”_

“I’m at Toranmon hospital. The doctor walked in, I’m hanging up. Bye Kuro.”

_“See you soon, bye Kenma.”_

As Kenma stated, the vet had walked in to look at Cha-Cha. He took a blood sample, the pup whining as the needle pierced him. Kenma’s skin crawled. The vet assured him that they were going to do their best to find what was wrong with her. The assistant came and asked him questions which he didn’t know the answer to. He only knew her name. They didn’t know how old she was, what breed she was nor which vaccines she’s had had.

Kenma was ushered back into the waiting room as they analyzed the blood samples and checked the vital organs of the pup. He slumped into one of the hard chairs, feeling very out of place between all these people with cats and dogs and even a hamster. The waiting room was filled with products for the pets ranging from special kinds of foods, grooming items and toys. His eyes fell on the posters, advertising pet insurance, pet shops and finally missing posters. His breath hitched.

The vet came back with grave news. They had taken an x-ray after the blood test to be sure and indeed, the pup had heart worm in a late stage. It was still treatable but it was going to be long and expensive. As the vet was telling Kenma this, Kuroo barged in, pink and out of breath. The assistant offered him a glass of water and the two were guided back into the examination room. Cha-Cha still laid there, an IV drip in her paw now. Kuroo immediately went over to her and petted her. The puppy shifted, pushing against Kuroo’s hand.

“We can’t afford it.” Kenma was the one to break the tension. “Besides, we don’t have time to take care of her with college.” Kuroo nodded gravely. “Besides...” Kenma added, grabbing Kuroo by the wrist and lightly pulling him back into the waiting room. He pointed to the poster. Kuroo sighed, whilst he was happy to know Cha-Cha hadn’t been abandoned, he was upset about the whole situation. “It’s the right thing to do.” Kuroo nodded and took out his phone. With a deep breath he dialed the number and held it to his ear.

“Hello, good evening Yachi-san, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and I’m calling because I found your dog... yeah... well... we’re at Toranmon veterinary hospital. If you could come we can explain.” Kuroo said his goodbye and hung up, slumping into the chair. “She’s coming.” He told Kenma, who sat down next to him.

“It’s the best.” Kenma repeated.  Kuroo slipped his hand into Kenma’s hidden between them and they waited. They explained to the assistant that they had found the real owner of the pup, pointing towards the missing poster. The assistant understood, allowing them to wait in the waiting room. In came a frantic young short blonde woman, close to tears. Kuroo released Kenma’s hand and approached her, making her flinch.

“Yachi-san? I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, I was the person who called you.” The woman seemed to calm slightly, bowing in greeting and thanking him for finding her dog. Kuroo brushed it off and called for the assistant, who then explained the procedures, the risks and the costs. The girl was willing to go through with it as long as her pup got better. She noticed the collar.

“Cha-Cha?” She asked, reading the tag.

Kuroo blushed lightly, scratching the back of his neck. “Aa-aah, yeah that’s what I named her. I thought she was a stray.

Yachi Hitoka was a smart woman. “Oh! I’m so sorry... if I wasn’t so careless she wouldn’t have run off and you wouldn’t have to part with her now.” It seemed like she was on the verge of tears again.

Kuroo shook his head. “No, it’s not your fault. I should’ve put more effort into finding an owner. To be honest I put no effort into it. I just... immediately claimed her.”

“W-well! If it makes you feel better I can keep calling her Cha-Cha! I like the sound of it! I hadn’t decided on a name yet....” Kenma felt like he could cut the tension with a knife. It was obvious Kuroo wasn’t very happy to give up the pup, and it was obvious that Yachi wanted to take her pup back.

“This guy,” Kenma started, knocking Kuroo on the head, earning him an ‘ouch’, “just loves dogs too much. We would appreciate it if you kept calling her Cha-Cha and we’re just glad that she’s getting the treatment she deserves. Please be careful from now on.” Kenma mediated. Yachi agreed and bowed once again in thanks, sitting beside her dog and petting the pooch. She remembered the poster and regardless of the bills coming up, she wrote them a check with the reward money. Kenma was the one to take it.

Kuroo longingly glanced at the dog, but was gently pulled away from the examination room, feeling like they had no more place there. The train ride back home was silent, Kuroo mourning the loss of his dog. Kenma felt it would be disrespectful towards Kuroo to play his game now and instead bore the silence with Kuroo, occasionally patting his hand or arm in silent support.

When they arrived home, it suddenly seemed much emptier. There was no wagging greeting them at the door, no hushing barks or whines for food. The scattered toys were suddenly such an eyesore. Kuroo started with picking them up and putting them in a box, along with the excess kibble and pink cushion.

They sat on the coach, Kuroo leaning against Kenma. “It’s okay to be sad.”

Kuroo took a shuddering breath. “I know... it’s just.” He lied down, pulling Kenma along with him. “I just... I was so excited about finally having a dog that I forgot things like vets and that dogs live shorter than humans. I’m not ready to have a dog.”

“Maybe not now... but when we perhaps have a bigger house and good paying jobs, we can get a dog. Cha-Cha... wasn’t bad.” Kuroo chuckled, but it was forlorn. “What are you going to do with those things?”

Kuroo lifted his head slightly to look at the box full of puppy stuff, now pushed into a corner of the room. He shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe donate them to the pound or something, I don’t know.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

Silence overtook them.

“Kenma...”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?  I didn’t do anything.”

Kuroo shook his head. “You gave her a shot, knowing how much it meant to me.” He buried his face deeper into Kenma’s collar.

“Anything for you Tetsuro.” He said as he rubbed soothing circles into his partners’ back. “Anything for you.” He took out the piece of paper from his pocket, it was quite an amount. Yachi, or rather her family was probably rich. “What do you want to do with the money? Save it?”

Kuroo shook his head, levering himself up so he could peek at the amount. “How about we just take a trip? Just the two of us, maybe an onsen or something.”

“Sounds good.” Kenma agreed. Some time and TLC was all that Kuroo needed to get over Cha-Cha. There was no place better for that than the onsen where they had eyes only for each other.


End file.
